<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the feeling is right by imperiousheiress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281329">when the feeling is right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/imperiousheiress'>imperiousheiress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sex Pollen, on account of the sex pollen, the most vanilla sex pollen fic ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/imperiousheiress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both his arms fly in front of his face, but it’s a futile effort. The particles rain down across his hair, his eyelashes, his tunics, clinging to every surface they find. Cody doesn’t know if it’s natural or a trick of the light, but they seem to admit a faint golden glow that reflects a light shimmer against Kenobi’s skin. His General’s newfound luminescence is the least of his concerns, however. </p>
<p>Because for all of their insistence that this plant is <i>important</i> and <i>could change the tide of the war,</i> and <i>it’s imperative that we have the chance to study it, Obi-Wan,</i> the Council, of course, hadn’t actually been able to provide them with any information other than a name and vague description. The only other information they’d been able to provide was two words that ring loud in Cody’s mind now. <i>Potentially dangerous.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Obi-Wan touches something he shouldn't. Cody, as usual, has to help him out of the ensuing predicament. (And then feelings come to light.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the feeling is right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they said write what you want to read so here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody pushes himself up to his feet as purple-red dust settles around him, thankful for the helmet that's currently keeping him from doubling over into a coughing fit and cursing the day that the man in front of him – whose uncovered face means he is <em> not </em>as lucky – first stepped foot on Kamino.</p>
<p>This was meant to be a <em> simple </em> mission. He should know better by now; the more seemingly straightforward their plans and their goal, the more likely it is that things will be anything but. But apparently he never learns, because he had been so <em> sure </em> this time, even with their previous track record, that just this once, things couldn’t possibly go south. Clearly, he had forgotten just who his <em> jetii </em>is. Speaking of– </p>
<p>“General!” he calls once he’s standing again, blaster in hand. It doesn’t appear to be damaged, but he’ll have to give it a closer inspection, just to be sure. That’s his second priority, though, he thinks as he squints against the violet dust and golden light. “Are you alright, sir?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Commander, I believe so.” General Kenobi clears his throat only once, hands brushing over the front of his tunic as he rights himself, stepping forward into clearer air. “Yourself?” </p>
<p>Even as Cody hoists his blaster up over his shoulder, he feels something pull sharply in his left hip. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he lies easily.</p>
<p>Kenobi’s eyes linger for just a moment, brows furrowed as they scan him in a quick once-over. Cody forces his stance to remain as relaxed as possible, already mentally preparing a counterargument for whatever protests his General might try to make. Really, a twinging hip is the least of their worries right now, and the last thing his rapidly forming headache needs is Kenobi trying to slow them both down by insisting on supporting Cody’s weight or something equally ridiculous. Fortunately, the fight never gets a chance to start.</p>
<p>“Good.” Kenobi says with a small nod, apparently dissuaded from any challenging remarks by whatever he sees. “In that case, I suggest we move as far as we’re able from here. I don’t exactly wish to test the structural integrity of that.” </p>
<p>He gestures sideways, towards the precarious pile of sharp rocks and debris behind them that is still creaking and rumbling as it continues to settle.</p>
<p>“I’ll contact the men. See if any of them made it out the other side,” Cody says as he turns to follow Kenobi away from the now thoroughly caved-in narrow mountain pass. The only consolation to their newfound isolation is that the General’s plan seems to have worked. There doesn’t appear to be any further sign of the pack of Ruori that had pursued them this far from the drop point in the first place. He doesn’t wait for an affirmative, already punching through a transmission. He has to wait only seconds for a response. </p>
<p>“Good to hear from you, Commander.”</p>
<p>“Drifter. What’s your status?” Cody demands, letting himself relax only marginally at the familiar voice of his <em> vod </em> on the other side. </p>
<p>“All clear here, sir. Killswitch got caught in the rockfall, but we dragged him out. Leg’s broken, but the worst the rest of us have are a few scrapes and bruises.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Cody says, quashing the wave of relief that threatens to wash away some of the anxiety knotted in his chest. “And the transport?”</p>
<p>The long silence that sounds through his comm is answer enough. He is already fighting down an eyeroll when Drifter says, “Still mostly intact but, uh… out of commission, sir.”</p>
<p>Well, that’s really no surprise, considering <em> someone’s </em> idea to crash the ship into the rocky side of the nearest mountain to start the landslide in the first place. Cody carefully does <em> not </em>meet the gaze of the Jedi next to him that he can feel burning against the side of his face. There is a faint throb starting just beneath his temples. “Return to the landing zone,” he says, forcing his voice flat. “Get medical attention for the injured right away. The General and I will find another way around.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!”</p>
<p>With that, Cody lowers his arm. He continues forward, picking up the pace despite his hip’s protests, continuing to succeed at ignoring the warm weight of Kenobi’s eyes on him. At least up until the point that the Jedi opens his mouth.</p>
<p>“On the bright side, it could have been worse,” he says. Cody doesn’t have to look to be able to see that infuriating upward twist to his lips that normally precedes the usual brand of <em> Kenobi-Skywalker </em>disaster that he has become far too accustomed to since being assigned to his General. He only hopes that the worst of the unpredictability is behind them now, as futile as he knows that wish to be. “At least it’s not raining?”</p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that,” Cody says, finally giving in and letting his breath out in a huff of exasperation before his lungs burst trying to hold it in. “You’re only inviting trouble, sir.”</p>
<p>“You act as though I <em> ask </em>for these things to happen.” Kenobi chuckles and, despite himself, the tightness behind Cody’s eyes eases at the soft warmth of the sound. </p>
<p>“You might as well,” he mutters anyway, and then shakes his head. “So, what’s the plan now, General? It’s going to be dark before much longer, and I would rather not stick around to see if those Ruori had any friends nearby.”</p>
<p>“No, nor would I.” Kenobi hums his agreement. “For now, we do just as you said – We try to find another way around.”</p>
<p>He jerks his head sideways and Cody falls into step instantly behind him. As he goes, he sends a quick prayer into the Force that the squad they’re now leaving behind will find their way back safely, without being detected. They’ve maintained their distance from civilization thus far, but then again, they didn’t exactly plan on blowing a hole in the side of the mountain. If any of the native Zulirians were near enough to see it, they’re bound to come looking eventually. Cody doesn’t really want to think about what that would mean for this mission. After all, it isn’t as though they’re exactly <em>allowed </em>to be here. The small, Mid Rim planet has insisted upon remaining neutral in the war – a stance its people have proved willing to defend. Aggressively.</p>
<p>Not for the first time, Cody curses the Jedi Council and the secret, high-risk, object of interest retrieval missions they continue to insist on undertaking despite the pressures of the war around them. The very same missions that seem to, without fail, consistently be assigned to <em> his </em>Jedi. If he said he didn’t feel at least a little bit of smug satisfaction from the fact that it seems, for once, they will be coming back empty-handed, he’d be lying. Maybe this way the Council will think twice next time about expending the time and resources necessary for these little fetch quests of theirs.</p>
<p>“You know, I believe this is actually right around where the <em>nightburn</em> was supposed to have been spotted,” General Kenobi hums half to himself, drawing Cody’s attention back to him. He examines the trees and brush that follow their path with leisurely interest, as if this were nothing more than a relaxing stroll through Coruscant's public gardens. “It seems this little detour may not have been so unfortunate for us after all.”</p>
<p>“All due respect, sir. I suggest we remain focused on finding a way back across to the other side of the mountain. Or at the very least, shelter for the night.” </p>
<p>General Kenobi’s stride slows to a halt. He raises a hand to rub at his beard as he tilts his head back to stare contemplatively up towards the steep slope of the cliff just in front of him. His expression shifts into one that has Cody brow furrowing before he even opens his mouth.</p>
<p>“I don’t see what’s stopping us from accomplishing <em> both, </em>Commander.” Those sharp-focused blue eyes turn on him. “Do you have those ascension cables I asked you to bring along?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, back on the gunship,” Cody snorts.</p>
<p>The new twist of Kenobi’s mouth is tight-lipped. “I was afraid you were going to say that. Well then, it seems we’re going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. I think there’s a decent spot to make our way up just ahead, where it’s not quite so steep.” </p>
<p>He starts forward again and Cody’s legs carry him automatically in step, even as his mind is still catching up to the meaning of the words. “You’re not suggesting we scale the cliff?” </p>
<p>“Up and over – it’s the quickest way to get back to where we’re meant to be.” Kenobi grins. “Unless you see another option I’ve failed to notice?” </p>
<p>There’s a teasing edge to it, but still Cody can recognize the genuine question for what it is. It’s one of the reasons he’s always considered himself lucky to have been assigned this particular <em>jetii </em>as his General. From the very start, since even before he’d been given any real reason to trust Cody, he’s always asked for his input. More than that, he’s always listened to and respected it. Respected <em>him.</em> Cody has never felt… <em>less than </em>beside the General. He’s never looked into Kenobi’s eyes and felt the all-too-familiar weight of his identity as a clone reflected back at him like the point of a knife. </p>
<p>“Can’t say I do.” Cody shakes his head ruefully. “But, sir, are you quite sure this is our best option?”</p>
<p>Kenobi’s arms fold over his chest and, although he continues to look towards the cliff face, his eyes have gone more distant. It’s an expression Cody has seen on him countless times, usually when he’s hovering over a battlefield holomap aboard the <em> Negotiator. </em>One he’s only ever been able to describe as calculating.</p>
<p>“As you’ve most astutely pointed out, Commander, night is fast approaching. I’m not so keen on making such an ascent in less than full daylight, but I’m even less inclined to continue forward – through the woods, into uncharted territory – without being able to see what lies ahead.” He shrugs, gesturing vaguely with one hand towards the other side of the ridge. “At least we know what awaits us back the way we came.” </p>
<p>It’s a good point. Cody eyes the steep, rocky incline in front of them. It’s not a short climb, but they should easily be able to make it before the sun disappears completely over the horizon behind them. His eyes return to Kenobi.</p>
<p>“Alright, then.” He nods, setting his shoulders. “Up and over.”</p>
<p>The General relaxes, offering him a smile. “Please. Allow me to do the honors,” he says with a wink, gesturing over his shoulder to the daunting ascent before them. And then he starts to climb.</p>
<p>Cody sighs, shaking his head slightly. He turns to watch the trees around them. <em> Watching for trouble, </em>he tells himself, even if the sparse density of the nearest trees means that nothing will be sneaking up on them anytime soon. If that also happens to mean his eyes remain pointedly averted from the General’s backside, that’s a coincidence. Nothing more. And he certainly does not jump when Kenobi’s voice calls back, over the soft patter of falling rock, “Are you coming, Commander? I certainly wouldn’t want you to miss all the fun.” </p>
<p>“I could never, sir.” <em> Not even if I tried.  </em></p>
<p>Deeming them safe from pursuit and painstakingly aware of the sun’s steadily continuing path towards the horizon, Cody turns to follow. As usual, the General was right. There is just enough of a slope along this part of the wall to make the climb towards the top of the cliff relatively easy. He still would much prefer to have the <b>grapple gun </b>on hand, but the only thing truly suffering without it is their speed. And even then, their pace isn’t slow enough to put them in any real danger of losing the race with daylight.</p>
<p>Cody has almost allowed himself to relax – he might even admit out loud that this wasn’t a completely terrible plan (but only after he’s joined General Kenobi atop solid ground) – when of course, because this is still <em>them, </em>something goes sour. He doesn’t know if it’s the angle at which his leg bends, or the weight he puts on his foot, or just bad karking luck, but with the next foothold he finds, a sharp spike of pain like burning lightning shoots through that same part of his left hip. Entirely against his will, the muscles in his leg go weak for just a second. And then, unable to support his weight all on their own, his fingers slip. He doesn’t even have time to shout.</p>
<p>For half a moment, his mind is a blinding flash of white and the singular thought of, <em> This is it.  </em></p>
<p>Except he doesn’t have much of a chance to start falling before he’s jerking to a stop midair, as if caught. Only, General Kenobi is bent forward at a hard angle, leaning half over the cliff’s edge above him. His arm stretches forward – close but not close enough to make contact – and the force of his concentrated effort wrinkles the space between his eyes. Cody barely manages to register the foreign feeling of being suspended midair, floating <em> so high </em> above the ground, before his stomach lurches. And then he starts to fall <em> up. </em> Or, he supposes, it’s more accurate to say he’s being lifted. </p>
<p>As soon as he can reach, and it doesn’t take much, Kenobi’s hand grasps his forearm and holds on tight. Cody squeezes both hands around his arm in turn, bracing both legs against the cliff face. He can feel the shift in the air when the Force dissipates around him and gravity’s usual weight returns. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Kenobi’s voice is taut with effort but easy at the same time. Gentle. “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>And then Cody is being hauled up – physically this time – over the edge of the cliff and onto flat ground. There’s a second hand against his ribs, under his arm and, even when he is safely on solid ground this side of the precipice, he finds himself being dragged even further away from the edge. As soon as the hold of strong hands disappears, he scrambles to a stand, quick reflexes fueled by leftover adrenaline. Kenobi stands in front of him, hands half-raised as if to reach for him once more. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asks, brow furrowing. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Fine, sir. It’s nothing.” </p>
<p>Of course his body chooses that moment to betray him. He straightens to attention, as if to prove that he actually <em> is </em>fine, and the added pressure on his left leg makes him grimace. He knows right away that even through the bucket, Kenobi noticed his reaction, and he stiffens, bracing for the reprimand he knows is coming.</p>
<p>“You’re injured.” It’s an accusation.</p>
<p>“That’s an overstatement, sir.” Cody can’t help the huff that comes on the end of the words. “As I’ve said, it’s not a problem. We should keep moving–”</p>
<p><em>“Cody.” </em>And he’s still not sure he’s ever going to get used to the feeling that flutters in his lungs whenever Kenobi addresses him by name, even as exasperated as he sounds now– “You should have said something.”</p>
<p>Cody lets his stance ease, not bothering to hide it now when he shifts, ever so slightly, to favor his left leg. “I have, sir,” he says, voice just as flat as his stare. “I have <em> repeatedly </em>said that I am fine. Now, might I suggest we find a way back down the other side of the cliff while we still have time? And light?”</p>
<p>Kenobi’s mouth opens and closes once in silence before he rubs a hand against the side of his jaw, eyes trained on Cody. He tsks quietly, shaking his head, and then, “Alright. You wait here. Take a rest. I’ll scout out ahead and see what I can find.” </p>
<p>“Sir, please–”</p>
<p>“Sit <em> down, </em>Commander,” Kenobi says, gesturing with at least one part petulance towards the sparse grass beneath their feet. Softer, he adds, “That’s an order.”</p>
<p>Cody swallows back the wave of continued protests that threatens to make itself heard despite his better judgement and nods instead. Even then, Kenobi doesn’t budge. Not until he watches Cody carefully lower himself all the way down to the surprisingly cold ground. As soon as he’s settled, satisfaction seeps through the upwards twitch of Kenobi’s lips.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back shortly,” he says.</p>
<p>Cody offers only a limp wave of acknowledgement as his General turns to scout off into the trees on his own. Despite the long history of <em> bad things </em> happening when he’s let his General out of his sight telling Cody that this is anything but a good idea, he stays put, crossing his legs comfortably and resting his palms against his knees. It’s a pose he’s adopted many times since the first time, long ago, that he walked in on his General meditating in his quarters aboard the <em> Negotiator. </em> The first and even second time Kenobi had invited him to join in the practice, Cody still remembers standing just inside the doorway, stiff as a board. Remembers the twist of his gut at the strangeness of the question. He hadn’t known how to respond. Hadn’t known what his answer was <em> supposed </em>to be.</p>
<p>The third time, Kenobi had blinked slowly up at Cody, blue eyes sky-bright in the dimness of the room, and smiled – warm, kind, and with just a hint of sadness. <em> “This isn’t a test, Commander,” </em> he’d said. As if he’d pulled the uncertainty right out of Cody’s mind in order to address it. And so, still unsure – muttering something about the <em> vode </em>and a lack of attunement to the Force – but more curious, Cody had let himself be led. Had let his hands be taken by gentle, uncalloused fingers that had guided him to the center of the room and adjusted his posture with soft nudges until he was sitting like he is now.</p>
<p>He hadn’t suspected then that it would be far from the last time that he would sit down to meditate alongside his General. Despite his initial trepidation and misunderstanding – it had taken two more meditation sessions for General Kenobi to laugh without a hint of judgement and explain that the practice was far from exclusive to the Jedi – Cody had come to enjoy it. He’d found himself quickly looking forward to the rare moments of quiet when they had time to just… block everything out. A brief period of respite where they could exist, just the two of them, outside of the rest of the world. Outside of the war. </p>
<p>When Kenobi talks about the Force – the light, the dark, in and between all living things – he still doesn’t understand. He’s not sure he ever will. But he <em> does </em> understand this. Closing his eyes and listening to the whisper of the breeze, the fluttering of leaves, the chirp of distant insects – the natural song of the world around them. Feeling the touch of open air against the smallest sliver of exposed skin between the top of his blacks and the bottom of his helmet. Taking time to just… <em> breathe.  </em></p>
<p>“Cody? Come see this!”</p>
<p>Cody blinks his eyes open. He’s on his feet in a heartbeat. Ignoring the ache of the muscles in his hip, the very reason he’d been sitting down in the first place, he takes off towards the trees at a run, calling, “General?”</p>
<p>“Over here!” comes the response, and Cody uses the sound of the familiar voice to guide him. A moment later, he’s pushing aside a low-hanging tree branch and emerging in a small clearing that’s pushed up against an even higher, steeper slope of ruddy rock, one hand already on his blaster.</p>
<p>He’s half-expecting to find a brand new pack of Ruori, or a band of angry locals, or maybe even a clanker platoon fast marching on their location. But there’s nothing other than General Kenobi, crouched close to the ground with his hands braced on his knees. He turns his head when he sees Cody, grinning as he rights himself.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve found our <em> nightburn.” </em> </p>
<p>Cody’s eyes trace a line from the end of his pointing finger to the ground at the edge of the cliff wall just in front of them. There, tucked into a wide crack that looks something like a lightning bolt carved into the side of the stone, is a viney plant. It starts from the ground, but clings all along the break in the rock until the fracture tapers to a close at the top. There are various clumps of small, amber yellow flowers growing all the way along its length. They have spiky green leaves and, if Cody isn’t imagining things, the greenish veins that run through the petals seem to emit a faint glow. The petals – he notices on a second look – that are folded together in the vague shape of stars. </p>
<p>“Well, well. It seems we won’t be returning as empty-handed as we’d first thought.”</p>
<p>And then, before Cody can even think to stop him, Kenobi is marching forward, hand already stretched forward in front of him. “General,” he starts, a note of alarm seeping into his voice, “I don’t know if you should–”</p>
<p>But it’s too late. Kenobi’s fingers barely brush the nearest delicate nightburn flower as he reaches to pluck it and it bursts open, folded petals snapping open all at once as it seems to explode into a cloud of fine, yellow-gold particles. Instinctively, Cody raises his arm in front of him and takes a quick step back. Fortunately, he’s not nearly close enough to have to worry about whatever spores the plant has just released getting anywhere near him. Even if they did, he suspects the filtration system in his bucket would be more than enough to keep them from making skin contact. General Kenobi, on the other hand– </p>
<p>Both his arms fly in front of his face, but it’s a futile effort. The particles rain down across his hair, his eyelashes, his tunics, clinging to every surface they find. Cody doesn’t know if it’s natural or a trick of the light, but they seem to admit a faint golden glow that reflects a light shimmer against Kenobi’s skin. His General’s newfound luminescence is the least of his concerns, however. </p>
<p>“General!” he shouts. He jerks forward, his first instinct to rush forward into action. But he’s rooted to the spot, kept in place by the logical part of his mind that pulls him back, reminding him that he’s dealing with a complete unknown. There’s no telling what just happened, what that– that <em> powder </em>is. Or how it might affect them.</p>
<p>Because for all of their insistence that this plant is <em> important </em> and could <em> change the tide of the war, </em> and <em> it’s imperative that we have the chance to study it, Obi-Wan, </em> the Council, of course, hadn’t actually been able to provide them with any information other than a name and vague description. The only other information they’d been able to provide was two words that ring loud in Cody’s mind now. <em> Potentially dangerous.  </em></p>
<p>General Kenobi seems to have realized the same thing, because he’s taken a step back, out of reach of the fracture in the stone and the vines that fill it. The only upside is that the… <em> whatever </em> it is the flower had released seems to have a short range. The gold dust that is still settling doesn’t seem to have landed much farther than on the General. In fact, on a closer look, Cody’s not sure he can see <em> any </em>of it that actually managed to reach the ground. He makes note of the observation but tucks it away for later. There’s a more pressing matter vying for his attention right now.</p>
<p>“General, are you alright?”</p>
<p>Kenobi turns to him, moving slowly. Cody watches as his face contorts, eyebrows pinching together and nose crinkling, all of his features seemingly pulling towards the center of his face. And then, all at once, he <em> sneezes. </em>It’s loud and sudden enough that Cody flinches.</p>
<p>The General is grinning, rubbing at his nose with a sleeve as he sniffles delicately, and Cody finally lets his shoulders relax.</p>
<p>“Pollen,” Kenobi muses. He raises a hand, brushing a dusting of gold off his shoulder – and that sneeze must <em> really </em>have been powerful, because Cody swears the rest of it seems to have just… disappeared. “I always have been a bit reactive to the stuff. Now, while we’re here, let me just collect a sample…” </p>
<p>He keeps talking but Cody isn’t listening. Instead he huffs out a breath, hiding his relief behind a veil of exasperation. Biting his tongue against what he truly wants to say – something along the lines of <em> di’kut </em>comes to mind – what leaves his mouth instead is, “Just be quick, General.”</p>
<p>“Cody.” The softness with which his name is spoken, more than anything, is what drags his attention away from the visual sweep he almost didn’t notice he’d started and back towards Kenobi. Who is standing there with one hand around a small secure container pulled from his belt, watching him with an inscrutable expression. “I’ve told you, you don’t have to call me <em> General </em> or <em> sir. </em> Especially not when it’s just us.”</p>
<p>Cody doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s not sure he <em> could </em> say anything around the fluttering lump in his throat. So he only nods. And then ducks his head, unable to hold his General’s– to hold <em> Obi-Wan’s </em>eyes any longer. Even with his face fully covered, Cody has always felt as though the man could see right through him. A Jedi thing, he supposes. </p>
<p>Kenobi finishes gathering whatever he needs to in relative silence while Cody keeps his back turned, scanning the hills and skies around them, ever alert for danger. Only once does he start muttering to himself, a habit Cody is nearly certain he’s unaware of having, saying something about, <em> “–no reaction? Is it only direct contact with organic–? Hmm.” </em> Cody listens more for the sound than the words themselves, until the soft rumble of his voice fades out into silence again. The next time he speaks, it is loud and clear again, an obvious address.</p>
<p>“Alright, I believe I have everything I need. If you’re ready?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Cody turns around and pauses. Absently, he flexes his wrist. “Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>The grin that stretches Obi-Wan’s cheeks nearly makes Cody turn and stare directly into the setting sun to escape its brilliance.</p>
<p>There are no signs of any more Ruori, or really much of anything else, and finding the other side of the cliff is nothing more than a matter of walking straight from where they’d begun. They make good time and, even under nothing more than the last embers of the dying sun, the climb down is a much simpler task than the climb up. </p>
<p>Which is why, when they get to the bottom, Cody is surprised to see Obi-Wan with one hand braced against the jagged wall of the cliff, breath coming heavier than normal.</p>
<p>“Alright?” he asks hesitantly, just holding back the hand that wants to stretch forward to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. But then the Jedi is pushing himself away from the wall and waving away Cody’s concern with a quick gesture.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” he says with a wry smile. “Just have to catch my breath. I suppose I don’t have the stamina I once did. <em> Don’t </em>tell Anakin I said that.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a long day,” Cody says by means of reassurance. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs, pushing himself away from the rock and rolling his shoulders until even Cody can hear something quietly creak. “That it has. Shall we?”</p>
<p>Despite Obi-Wan’s reassurances, the problem doesn’t go away.</p>
<p>Sure his breath quiets a bit as they begin to walk, following the line of the cliff back towards the caved-in mountain path, but it doesn’t seem to come any easier. Cody watches out of the corner of his eye, taking note of the growing flush that’s apparent on Obi-Wan’s fair skin even in the dim light of evening. But Obi-Wan stubbornly refuses to acknowledge what’s growing increasingly obvious to them both despite the fact that Cody is <em> certain </em>he’s aware of his Commander’s attention. At least– he does until he can’t anymore.</p>
<p>Cody is squinting forward through night vision, assessing the wall of rock ahead that’s he’s approximately eighty percent certain marks the former opening to the mountain path they’d collapsed, when it happens. He’s not sure exactly how; it’s so fast, and his body reacts before his mind can really catch up. One moment he’s turning to look back over his shoulder, a question or a comment on the tip of his tongue, and the next he’s darting forward, hands coming up to catch Obi-Wan under his arms as he stumbles forward.</p>
<p><em> “General?” </em>he says, momentarily forgetting his resolution to drop formalities as his breath catches in his throat.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rights himself again easily, pushing away from Cody with firm but gentle hands which then hover placatingly between them. “Apologies, Cody,” he says with a faint smile that looks something more like a grimace. “I seem to be feeling… a bit unwell, all of a sudden.”</p>
<p>A puff of faint-glowing gold pollen flashes through the air in Cody’s mind’s eye and his stomach lurches towards the ground below. Before he can think twice about it, he’s raising his arm and punching the last frequency he connected with into his communicator. </p>
<p>“Drifter, do you copy?”</p>
<p>“Hear you loud and clear, Commander.” The response is almost instantaneous.</p>
<p>“Have you made it back to the LZ?” he asks first. Because his next request isn’t going to be all that achievable if his men haven’t yet returned to their little base of operations. And because he could really, <em> really </em> use some good news right now. The affirmative <em> yessir </em> that comes back almost immediately does wonders to ease the tension in his jaw. “Good. The General is–” He pauses, glancing at the sheen of sweat across Obi-Wan’s brow, his flushed cheekbones, the hand that clutches unconsciously at his ribs. “Something’s wrong. We need an evac and a medic <em> stat. </em> I’m patching our coordinates through to you now.”</p>
<p>The channel cuts and Cody raises his hand, but before he can follow through on his promise, he finds his arm immobilized, wrist caught up in a strong grip. His head whips to the side, tongue already sharpening a retort, but Obi-Wan just meets his eyes with a calm expression and nods towards a spot on the horizon over his shoulder. Cody turns.</p>
<p>Lightning flashes green and white through dark, ink-blue clouds far above them. </p>
<p>“What was that I said before?” Obi-Wan chuckles, a grim twist to his lips. “At least it’s not raining?” </p>
<p>Cody’s colorful curse is met with nothing more than a weak laugh that digs straight into his heart with blunt claws. “I told you you invite trouble,” he says, tone lighter than he feels. He starts to reach for his comm again, but his arm is still held fast in Obi-Wan’s grip, surprisingly strong even in his current state.</p>
<p>“Storms on Zuliria aren’t to be taken lightly,” he says, far too relaxed for his current shade of pale. “Tell your men to stay put. And to remain sheltered.”</p>
<p>“Sir, you’re not well,” Cody snaps back before he can think better of it. He inhales and then, standing up straighter, continues, “Your well-being is my first priority. I must insist on getting you to safety.”</p>
<p>“It’s far too dangerous to travel in these conditions.” Obi-Wan shakes his head, but stops quickly when he looks like he’s going to be sick. “I refuse to put lives at risk so unnecessarily.”</p>
<p>Cody scoffs. “All due respect, sir? You and I have very different ideas about what constitutes a necessary risk.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan releases him, his own hand falling away in a way that Cody suspects has more to do with an inability to hold it up than any intention of conceit. A suspicion that is all but confirmed a moment later when he says, “Please, Cody,” in a tone reminiscent of a plea.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have to finish the thought. Cody can read it in every crease of his expression: If he has to, he’ll make it an order. He doesn’t want to. With a sigh, Cody raises his communicator again. “Drifter?”</p>
<p>“Yessir?”</p>
<p>“Scratch that last request. Storm’s coming in fast and I’m taking the General to find shelter; I suggest you do the same. I’ll transmit our coordinates once we’re bunkered down. If you don’t hear from me, send out that evac as soon as the storm clears.” Cody glances towards his General, remembering too late that his raised eyebrow isn’t visible through the plastoid of his helmet. But Obi-Wan seems to understand anyway, and he raises no protests against the additional instructions, so he continues. “General’s orders.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!” There is only a modicum of hesitation in the response, and Cody can empathize. Drifter doesn’t have to be in front of him for him to be able to sense his <em> vod’ </em> s apprehension. There isn’t a single man in the 212th that wouldn’t throw himself into the line of fire for the man next to him – who is currently struggling to stand properly upright as his mouth twists into a grimace – Cody included. Their <em> jetii </em>has more than earned their loyalty for the exact reason he’s stopping Cody now. Beyond all reason, he cares about them. About what happens to them.</p>
<p>The feeling – Cody thinks as his own jaw clenches in response to the soft hiss that escapes Obi-Wan’s mouth as he clutches at part of his tunic just below his diaphragm – is mutual. </p>
<p>“Alright,” he says, turning the full force of his focus onto the man beside him. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>He reaches out, fully prepared to sling Obi-Wan’s arm around his own shoulders and take on his weight himself. However, the moment his gloved hand meets Obi-Wan’s upper arm – and even with layers between them, he’s warm to the touch; how long has he been so <em> warm? </em>– he lets out a groan, eyes screwing shut as he flinches away. Cody’s heart sinks.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry; my legs haven’t given out entirely yet,” Obi-Wan says breathlessly, falling just short of lighthearted. “I– I can walk.”</p>
<p>Cody, quickly losing the energy necessary to start up yet another argument – especially one he knows he won’t win – only says, voice flat and dry, “Of course, sir.” He’s no stranger to feeling useless when it comes to his Jedi. Usually, though, the knowledge that there’s nothing he can do gnaws at him from the opposite end of a battlefield. Rarely has he ever been <em> this </em>close, close enough to reach out and touch, and still unable to do anything. It’s a brand new kind of agony. “This way. I have an idea about finding our own shelter for the night.”</p>
<p>“By all means. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Cody’s guess had been right. The rough-hewn patch of cliff wall he’d spotted through his night vision is, in fact, their mountain pass turned glorified pile of rubble. And, as it turns out, it isn’t far ahead of them. Even slow as they are – and Cody stubbornly keeps pace with his General, ready to throw his own body between him and the ground at a moment’s notice, despite the itch in his heels that tells him to <em> hurry </em>– they make quick work of the distance. And there, trapped between the ground and the crushing weight of the avalanche, is exactly what he’d been hoping to see.</p>
<p>He flicks his night vision on once again, just to make sure his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him. He’d more than half expected this little half-baked idea of his to end in further catastrophe. On average, it’s really fifty-fifty, but it seems their luck has held today – for this at least. Because the gunship, crumpled and tilted at a sharp wrong angle where it’s wedged between the two walls of the pass, is still intact. And, more importantly, still accessible. </p>
<p>Sure it’s had a not insignificant chunk of a mountain dropped atop it, but it’s still standing. Even one hopelessly crumpled piece is <em> one </em> piece, and it hasn’t been entirely buried. Cody can tell already that it’s going to take a bit of work, but the blast door that’s still visible on this side of the LAAT/i <em> can </em>be uncovered and, if he continues to get lucky, opened. </p>
<p>Cody opens his mouth to explain his plan – which basically amounts to <em> wait here while I shove some rocks out of the way and pray to the Force this works – </em>but Kenobi beats him to it.</p>
<p>“The gunship?” he says with a barely-contained laugh of surprise.</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Cody answers, posture going rigid. “It was nearby and the closest thing to shelter I was aware of. I understand if you have apprehensions, but given the circumstances–”</p>
<p>“What? I– Cody. No.” Obi-Wan sways dangerously as he shakes his head. “It’s a brilliant idea. I wouldn’t have thought of it myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Cody says, because he doesn’t know what else <em> to </em>say to that. It seems it’s his turn to start feeling a bit warm under the bucket. But now isn’t the time to let his traitorously fluttering heart make his steps falter. So he shoves the knot of warmth in his lungs somewhere deep enough it can’t shine through his defenses and, for the first time since landing planetside, pulls ahead of his General. “I’m going to see if I can get the door open.”</p>
<p>When he had first watched Obi-Wan send their gunship flying full speed into the side of a cliff before leaping through the air to safety and pulling Cody with him, he didn’t think he’d later end up being grateful for how his <em> jetii </em> had aimed it – low and close to the mouth of the divide. If he’d hit the wall closer to the center or higher up, the gunship would have been completely buried and right now they would be entirely out of luck. But no, at the time his thoughts had been more along the lines of <em> “di’kutla jetii” </em> and, <em> “why me?”  </em></p>
<p>Well, that part at least hasn’t changed much. In fact, as he heaves yet another large, sharp-edged rock up and away from where it has settled itself cosily into the side of the ship’s wide blast door, just <em> knowing </em>he’s going to be feeling this in the morning, he finds himself thinking almost the exact same thing. Except less polite. And yes, ok, those thoughts are now also fueled undeniably by the anxiety that hasn’t stopped pounding at the base of his skull since they reached the bottom of the cliff.</p>
<p>The next rock he is, fortunately, able to kick aside. A couple of hard whacks with the flat of his boot is all it takes to send it rolling slowly just far enough to be clear of the door. His satisfaction quickly fades, however, when he looks up to see that nearly half of the door is still obscured, and that one of the boulders is <em> particularly </em> large and inconveniently wedged between the back of the door and the ship’s hull. And, to make matters worse – and he resolutely <em> refuses </em>to let himself think they can’t get worse; he knows better – he can feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, charged by the prickle of electricity that hums in the air around them as the rumbling of the oncoming storm only grows louder.</p>
<p>The next crack of thunder – the sound is higher and quieter than what he was used to listening for on Kamino, but no less of a warning – spurs him into action again. He rubs his hands together and crouches to reach for the next rock. He has barely touched it, however, when it begins to twist beneath his gloved fingers and he jerks backward. It takes him far too long of a moment to realize what’s happening. When he does, though, he finds himself already spinning on his heel. Because <em> sure enough, </em>his eyes find Obi-Wan standing no more than a few meters away with his arms raised in front of him and his face twisted into a mask of pained concentration. </p>
<p>Cody barely even hears the crunch of moving stone behind him over the marching of his own feet across the grass or the mental alarm bells telling him to throw himself between his General and the oncoming threat. Except he can’t <em> do </em> that because the biggest danger to his selfless, wonderful, infuriating <em> jetii </em> right now is <em> himself. </em>Cody can practically see the color draining from his face in real time and that fact spikes through his chest in a way that feels like being shot. No, actually, being shot would be preferable.</p>
<p>Cody dives forward, closing the final stretch of distance between them just in time to catch Obi-Wan as he lurches forward, legs giving out under him.</p>
<p>“Got you,” he mutters his reassurance even as he feels the full-body shudder that wracks through Obi-Wan’s body beneath his hands. Even then, he can’t keep the sharp edge out of his voice when he says, “Sir, <em> why </em>would you think that was a good idea?”</p>
<p>“You looked like you could use a hand.” Obi-Wan’s chuckle is breathless. He’s close enough for Cody to be able to feel the way his chest shudders as he tries to fill his lungs with air. And he could <em> swear </em>his temperature has only continued to rise.</p>
<p>Cody chooses not to justify that with a response. He only grunts as he pulls Obi-Wan’s arm around his shoulders like he’s been wanting to do for nearly an hour, since the first time he’d noticed Obi-Wan’s labored breathing after climbing down the cliffside. He’s well aware of the way Obi-Wan’s every muscle seems to go tight against him. The way he chokes on an inhale when Cody’s hand wraps around his back and braces against his hip. Cody’s touch is distressing to him somehow; he’s observant enough to be able to understand that, and the fact churns uncomfortably in his stomach. But he doesn’t see much other choice right now.</p>
<p>“‘M Sorry,” he murmurs quietly, close enough for copper hair to brush his cheek when he tilts his head. “We’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan just shakes his head mutely, ducking to turn his face resolutely away from Cody. It’s not enough to completely hide the fevered red flush of his cheeks.</p>
<p>The door to the gunship has been pried open just far enough to admit two bodies side by side. Obi-Wan’s work, no doubt. Cody murmurs soothing nonsense, paying little attention to the actual words that fall from his mouth in a mix of Basic and Mando’a as he squeezes through the door alongside his General. The ship is situated at an angle, but not enough of one to make keeping his balance any hassle, even with his arms full of Jedi. Still, since he doesn’t need Obi-Wan sliding away into something hard or sharp or both the second he turns away, he follows the natural pull of gravity to the far side of the ship. That’s where he sets Obi-Wan carefully down, helping him lower himself to the floor so he’s leaned against the wall, far from the open door and the elements outside. As soon as the ship’s wall is holding his weight instead of Cody, Obi-Wan curls in on himself, tucking his arms and legs close to his chest with a low groan.</p>
<p>Cody pulls his helmet off and tosses it to one side with less care than he would normally. With his first breath of fresh air, he can taste the oncoming storm. Even if the thunder outside were to go silent, he would still be more than aware of its presence. It's in the thick saturation of the air, the taste of electricity on the back of his tongue, the way the hair on his arms stands on end even through the thickness of his armor.</p>
<p>“I’m going to see if I can get us power,” he says. “Wait here.”</p>
<p>As if Obi-Wan looks like he’s in any state to move right now. Cody doesn’t wait for a response before he marches towards the cockpit, picking his way carefully over toppled supply crates that must have snapped their restraints when the ship crashed. They’re certainly not going anywhere. Even if the gunship wasn’t buried under half a mountain, the damage to the engines is extensive. A fact that the red lights across the control panel are all more than eager to let him know when, after a flickering false start and a couple of stern smacks, he manages to bring the ship to life. That’s <em> one </em> positive at least, he thinks as his head falls into his hands briefly so that he can rub at his temples, hoping to ease the ache behind his eyes. He switches the ship into low-power mode, cutting off anything that’s non-essential – in this case, everything besides the lights, which Cody really would prefer to keep on as long as possible.</p>
<p>He only just remembers to transmit their new coordinates to Drifter before silencing his own communicator as well. There’s nothing more the rest of his men can do for them right now other than wait out the storm, and he’s got his own situation to worry about, what with Kenobi’s current condition. He only hopes they heeded his warning and have all found shelter of their own. Despite everything that’s happened so far, he’s determined to keep injuries to a minimum on this mission. He only hopes that’s a resolution he’s able to keep. </p>
<p>He pauses only twice more, briefly, on his way back to the back of the ship. The first time is to shove the blast door closed against the storm. None too soon either, as the faintest sprinkle of the starting rain has already made its way inside their shelter. The second is a spur of the moment decision, made when his eyes pass over the standard supply crates they keep on hand for every outing and he sees one whose lid has cracked open. He crouches to pry it the rest of the way open, dragging out everything that he thinks might be even marginally useful in their current situation. Arms freshly filled with a small pile of thermal blankets and ration bars, he finally returns to Obi-Wan’s side.</p>
<p>He busies himself with making sure he’s comfortable, tucking blankets between him and the cold durasteel of the gunship floor as best he can. He knows from experience just how well his General handles the cold. Obi-Wan huffs a weak laugh.</p>
<p>“My dear, I believe this is a bit excessive,” he says, voice raspy in a new way from when he last spoke. “You’ve done quite enough for me already.” </p>
<p>“Are you comfortable?” Cody asks as if he hadn’t spoken at all, preoccupying himself with twisting his fingers through the same corner of the thermal blanket in his hands that he’s been adjusting for the last minute.</p>
<p>“Cody.” The softness with which his voice is said makes him start and he instantly curses his reaction. Still he raises his head just enough to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, heat rising on the back of his neck. “Your concern is more than appreciated, but please. Leave me. Get some rest. You must be exhausted.” </p>
<p>“I can’t do that,” Cody answers immediately, sitting back so he can look at his General properly. He’s well aware it’s a step out of line, but he doesn’t know if he’s ever seen Kenobi look so <em> small, </em>curled in on himself with his legs folded tightly together, every muscle screaming with tension. Cody doesn’t need to be able to use Force to know that he’s in pain. “Respectfully, sir, I’m not going anywhere. We don’t know the first thing about what’s happening to you. Which is why you’re staying put and so am I. I’ll submit to whatever discipline you deem fit for my disobedience later. When you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s eyes go wide, mostly pupil in the dim light, and he starts to open his mouth, no doubt to continue arguing. But instead, as if on cue, he jerks forward with a loud hiss, face contorting as he clutches at his ribs with one hand while the other braces against the floor of the ship, trembling with the effort of supporting his weight.</p>
<p>Cody only just manages to restrain himself at the last second. The image of Obi-Wan flinching hard away from his touch with a groan, tension in his every muscle, plays behind his eyes and his stomach sinks. All he can do is sit here, fists clenched, and watch. Which is why it’s in that moment, when his eyes flicker over the shuddering form of his General as he gasps for air, that he notices. </p>
<p>It isn’t as though he meant for his eyes to land <em> there. </em> It’s just that Obi-Wan’s forward momentum had caused his legs to fall open and… Well, now Cody thinks he knows <em> why </em> he’d been keeping his knees pressed so close together, folded up tight against his chest. He doesn’t realize he’s been staring until he hears Obi-Wan clear his throat, rough but loud in the silence that has fallen between them. With a start, Cody tears his gaze away from the obvious bulge pushing at Obi-Wan’s pants beneath his tunics, a hot flush starting in his ears and quickly spreading until his whole face burns. Even atop his brown complexion, he’s sure Obi-Wan can see it. Not that his <em> jetii </em>is faring much better. He’s gone more crimson than pale and he’s twisting his hips sideways, trying subtly to adjust himself with dignity even as he stutters through the beginning of his next words. </p>
<p>“This– This isn’t– I–I’m not sure what you must think of me, but it’s not what it looks like. As strange as it might sound, I believe–”</p>
<p>“You’re reacting to the nightburn,” Cody says bluntly, stopping his scramble for an explanation in its tracks before it can truly begin. “The pollen. It did more than just make you sneeze.” </p>
<p>“Ah. Well, yes, actually. That– That seems to be the gist of it,” Obi-Wan says, looking somewhat relieved at being saved from having to finish voicing his theory.</p>
<p>“I thought as much. All of this only started after we found that <em> karking </em> flower.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suspect the nightburn’s pollen acts as an aphrodisiac of sorts. And a <em>strong </em>one, at that. Which would certainly explain my current… predicament.”</p>
<p>Cody huffs a curse under his breath. He’d known this whole mission was a mistake from the start. Still it’s ironic that <em>this</em> would happen to Kenobi of all people. The man Cody has watched flirt with just about every form of sentient under a multitude of suns. There’s some kind of justice in it, he thinks, and then immediately regrets it. Obi-Wan’s jaw is clenched hard enough to crack and Cody can practically feel the heat radiating from his skin from where he sits, even without touching him. He wouldn’t wish his Jedi’s current state on anyone, nonetheless one of the most important men in his life.</p>
<p>“I should have known you’d have it all figured out already,” Obi-Wan murmurs in a tone that can only be described as fond. He stifles a groan a moment later, eyes squeezing shut tight with the effort.</p>
<p>Cody’s hand moves of its own accord. Before he can think better of it – before he can think at <em> all, </em> really – he’s reaching out and brushing the wave of Obi-Wan’s normally so tidy hair out of his eyes. Almost the exact moment that Cody’s gloved fingers meet skin, the hard creases in Obi-Wan’s face fade and he exhales on a sigh. Cody pauses. <em> A coincidence? </em>No. If there’s one thing his General has taught him, it’s that nothing is ever a coincidence.</p>
<p>Still hesitant but more determined now, Cody’s touch turns deliberate. Ever careful, his fingers card again through Obi-Wan’s hair, pushing it back from his sweat-soaked forehead until he’s sure it’ll stay. Once he’s confident that his light touches are doing nothing to cause Obi-Wan any further consternation – the opposite, in fact, or so it seems – his searching hands continue their path. He meets with no protests, even when his fingers trace across soft skin, passing lightly over Obi-Wan’s temple and then down until he’s cradling his <em> jetii’s </em>face in one hand. He doesn’t miss the way that Obi-Wan leans into the thumb that strokes gently across his cheekbone. It’s the first time in the last hour or more that his face hasn’t been twisted into an ugly mask of agony and Cody’s breath catches. It’s a soft sound, but apparently loud enough to grab his accursedly observant General’s attention, because wide blue eyes fly open and suddenly there is a hand circling his wrist. Even as his hand is pulled carefully but insistently away, Obi-Wan groans. </p>
<p>Cody’s brow furrows, but before he can so much as open his mouth, Obi-Wan laughs without humor, a breathless sound that’s far too bitter for his smooth, melodic voice. “Ah. I believe you have just reached the same conclusion I arrived at earlier,” he says, grimacing. </p>
<p>Cody swallows, feeling somewhat like he just scarfed down a huge mouthful of dry dirt. He hesitates, heart fluttering rapid-fire through his chest with guilt-ridden hope. </p>
<p>“When I touch you,” he starts and then stops, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. If he’s right about this, then that means earlier… The way Obi-Wan had flinched away from his hands had nothing to do with discomfort. Instead it was because– His face goes hot. “It– It’s better, isn’t it? You feel better?”</p>
<p>“And then some,” Obi-Wan breathes. Cody is still close enough to be able to feel his shoulders go rigid when he turns his face away, a hand coming up to cover his crimson cheeks. The next words out of his mouth are muffled behind it. “I– I’m sorry. It’s hardly appropriate–”</p>
<p>“Not your fault,” Cody counters instantly, cursing the way his heart aches when he says it.</p>
<p>“Still, I think it might be best if you were to put some distance between yourself and me. And quickly.” There is a new determination in Obi-Wan’s eyes when they meet his once more. Defiance, almost. “I fully intend to control myself, but. In the worst case scenario–”</p>
<p>Cody shakes his head silently, tongue twisted up somewhere in his throat. Even if he had the words, he couldn’t possibly tell Obi-Wan – his <em> jetii, </em> his <em> General </em>– just how willing Cody would be to let him do whatever he pleased to him. To take whatever he needed. And with that thought – that combined with Obi-Wan’s heavy breathing, the gorgeous heat in his face, those darkened eyes boring into him – Cody makes a decision.</p>
<p>He pushes himself to his feet, taking two steps away from his General’s hastily-assembled nest of thermal blankets. Just far enough to give himself space to maneuver. Like he’s done a million, billion times before, he methodically begins to remove his armor. He doesn’t even have to think about it; his hands move of their own accord. Maybe it’s an unnecessary step, but he figures it’ll be more comfortable this way, for Obi-Wan. He starts with the armguards, and then the pauldrons and chestplate follow. Each piece is set deliberately aside, stacked with care. It’s not a lightsaber, but it’s a piece of him all the same – <em> It’s your life, </em>he hears in his General’s voice. It deserves his respect.</p>
<p>He stops after removing the top half of his armor, left in just his blacks from neck to waist. Anything more than that seems as though it would leave him too exposed, somehow. He knows it’s ridiculous given the current circumstances. Given just what he’s about to do. But it’s a layer of protection – emotional more than physical – that he feels as though he needs to maintain. </p>
<p>That done, he returns to Obi-Wan’s side. This time he doesn’t hesitate when he reaches out, and Obi-Wan turns his face almost immediately into the hand on his cheek, the warmth of his exhale ghosting across Cody’s now bare palm as blue eyes widen. This time, he doesn’t pull away from Cody’s touch.</p>
<p>“What are you–?”</p>
<p>Cody just shakes his head, giving him a look – one he hopes carries all the reassurances and gentle words he can’t say. He <em> wants </em>to, but his heart is in his throat and if he opens his mouth he’s afraid of what will come spilling out. So he does what he can do instead. He acts. Moves with a fluidity that speaks of more confidence than he feels so that his knees come to rest on either side of Obi-Wan’s legs, straddling him where he sits leaned up against the wall.</p>
<p>This close, he can hear the hitch in Obi-Wan’s breath. See the way his light eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. Feel the rise of his chest as he sucks in a breath. He’s burning up and Cody raises his other hand to the back of his neck, chasing the warmth of his skin. Almost immediately, he groans, and it comes out as, <em> “Cody.” </em>Breathless. Wanting. It sends a rush of electricity through his veins – more potent than the lightning that flashes outside with the falling rain, so far away from this space between them and this moment – and straight between his legs.</p>
<p>His hands slide slowly down his <em> jetii </em>’s chest, over the planes of soft muscle that are always hidden under the layers of his tunics. He stops short when his fingers hit the unexpectedly cool edge of the lightsaber that’s still clipped to Obi-Wan’s belt. He’s held it enough times now, rescuing it from sand and brush and the hands of the enemy, that he knows the feel of it; its weight has long since become familiar in his hands and against his hip, in the special clip he requisitioned for his own armor. And yet here – with the distance between them less than it’s ever been and possibly ever will be, with Obi-Wan’s hand gripping Cody’s shoulder tight and his breath in his ear – the way he wraps his fingers around the always-shiny hilt of the weapon feels more intimate even than the press of Obi-Wan’s thighs against his own. </p>
<p>“May I?” he murmurs, surprised at the lack of a tremble to his own voice.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s darkened eyes are steady on his own, if a little unfocused, when he nods. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Cody’s eyes follow the flicker of motion with rapt attention, heat pooling low in his stomach even as he deftly unclips the lightsaber from Obi-Wan’s belt and sets it safely aside, next to his own armor. When his hand returns, it settles over the tent in Obi-Wan’s pants. Not applying pressure, but just resting there. </p>
<p>“Is this ok?” he asks, voice barely more than a whisper in the delicate moment.</p>
<p>He gets his answer in the form of Obi-Wan’s hips jerking up into his touch, pressing himself more firmly into Cody’s hand. Cody presses back automatically, rubbing him through the fabric between their skin, and a hiss through closed teeth gives way to a moan. Obi-Wan’s eyes don’t quite meet his, boring instead into his collarbone when he nods, expression contorted into a confusing shape that’s part grimace, part relief. </p>
<p>That’s all the confirmation Cody needs. He pushes the waistband of Obi-Wan’s pants down just far enough to free his length. It springs forth, already hard and wanting. Cody tries not to stare with too much interest, but he can’t help the way his eyes linger, drinking in the sight. It’s one he’s determined to commit to memory.</p>
<p>Cody doesn’t remember Obi-Wan’s hand sliding up from his shoulder to the back of his neck, but as soon as his hand wraps around his cock, the second flies up to join it, fingers twining together behind Cody’s head. Obi-Wan gasps, a high, sweet sound, and his voice is a whimper when he says, <em> “Please.” </em></p>
<p>Cody couldn’t refuse him for anything in the universe.</p>
<p>He starts to move his hand, fingers feeling hopelessly clumsy in their strokes. He’s only ever done this to himself before and, compared to those times, the angle is all off. Still, he must be doing something right, if the soft noises falling from Obi-Wan’s lips are any indication. With every pleasured grunt and upwards twitch of Obi-Wan’s hips, Cody can feel himself growing harder as well, until his own cock throbs painfully where it's trapped beneath his armor. But as much as his body is screaming at him to find his own release, to grind down against the soft, warm thigh beneath him, his own growing desire is surprisingly easy to ignore.</p>
<p>The only thing that deserves his focus in this moment is Obi-Wan. His General, his <em> jetii, </em> a man who he has long since accepted he would shoot down Tatooine's twin suns for if given the command. With every moment that passes, his confidence grows. He thinks about what feels good to him, when he’s done this to himself in the deep dark of his quarters while thinking of bottomless blue eyes and the infuriating upward pull of a beautiful grin and fingers brushing his own around the hilt of a lightsaber. With one particular twist of his wrist, Obi-Wan lets out a sharp gasp, bucking up hard into his hand. At the same time, the hands that are still looped behind Cody’s neck pull him forward, insistent but not rough. And before he can really register what’s happened, he finds himself dragged into a gentle <em> kov’nyn, </em>his own forehead pressed against Obi-Wan’s.</p>
<p>He gasps, a shudder wracking him from head to toe at the intimacy of the action, no matter how unintentional. His voice is rough, foreign to his own ears, when he chokes out, <em> “Obi-Wan,” </em>the name breathed like a prayer into the little empty space that remains between them.</p>
<p>It catches him entirely off-guard when, in the next moment, Obi-Wan tips over the edge, spilling his release across Cody’s palm and the front of his blacks with a half-whimpered cry of his name.</p>
<p>For a long moment, Cody doesn’t move. <em> Can’t </em> move. But then Obi-Wan is squirming beneath him, trying to wriggle away from the hand that Cody still has wrapped firmly around his cock. Immediately, Cody releases him, drawing back – not that he can go far at all with Obi-Wan’s hands on either side of his neck, where his thumbs stroke absently at the curve of Cody’s jaw. As Cody watches, his breathing gradually slows and evens out. The sight of him – relaxed for the first time since encountering the nightburn – knocks something loose in Cody, whose every muscle overcomes to exhaustion, growing heavy all at once despite the pressing problem that’s still making itself known between his legs. But Obi-Wan looks satisfied, at ease, and <em> that </em>can wait.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squints at Cody like he’s fighting to keep his eyes open, light lashes fluttering up at him in an erratic pattern. One of his hands slips down to rest against Cody’s collarbone, fingers picking absently at the thin black fabric there. Finally, with his heartbeat returning to something akin to normal – or at least as close as he thinks it’s going to get, given the circumstances – Cody reluctantly sits back, a pang of loss twisting within him when his forehead leaves Obi-Wan’s. </p>
<p>He’s just getting ready to remove himself from his General’s lap and stand when Obi-Wan’s eyes go wide.</p>
<p>“Your hip,” he says with a huff, a crease forming quickly between his brows. His hand falls to rest against the side of Cody’s left leg, thumb brushing gently over almost exactly the spot that’s been bothering him since the landslide.</p>
<p>It’s so beyond ridiculous for him to be concerned about <em> Cody </em> after what he’s just done – <em> what has he just done? </em>a part of his mind shouts – that it takes him a moment to recognize that yes, that is what that look on his face is. Concern.</p>
<p>He almost laughs, but he thinks if he does he might cry.</p>
<p>“It’s alright. Just rest, sir,” he says instead, voice sticking to the inside of his throat. He swallows, hoping to clear the weight from between his lungs, but it doesn’t help. “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to give him any opportunity to argue, Cody extracts himself from Obi-Wan’s limbs. Even so, he doesn’t go far. He reaches over to grab one of the blankets that’s still folded atop a sealed crate and uses it to clean Obi-Wan up before tucking him back into his pants – careful, like he’s handling glass. That done, he moves to wiping himself down, or at least trying to. He’s just glad his armor covers most of his blacks.</p>
<p>With Obi-Wan taken care of – and looking like he’s on the precipice of descending into sleep – Cody knows he has to deal with his own body’s accursed reaction as well. He briefly considers leaving it alone and hoping if he just waits it out it’ll go away on its own. But even though his limbs may feel heavy, his blood is still buzzing through his veins, and until he deals with this, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to think about anything other than the heat of Obi-Wan’s body. It still clings to his skin, which is why he hardly feels the chill of the night air when he steps outside of the shuttle a moment later. Or when he removes his armor’s codpiece and shoves down his blacks just far enough to take himself in hand. With his back pressed against the side of the gunship for support, he works to bring himself off with near clinical efficiency. </p>
<p>After – when the cold and hazy damp of the air finally starts to penetrate his defenses, numbing his fingers as he covers himself once more – he slips back inside the ship, sliding the heavy door closed as quietly as possible. He winces at the sound of scraping metal, but when he looks to where Obi-Wan sits, still right where he left him, he finds his General asleep. Cody crosses the short distance of the ship to crouch at his side. His breathing is steady, unlabored, and Cody hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed the familiar rhythm. He raises the back of his hand to Obi-Wan’s forehead, checking for any continued signs of fever. He’s still warm, sure, but his skin no longer feels like it’s on the verge of combustion, and Cody’s going to count that as a good sign. </p>
<p>He lets himself linger, just for a moment, watching the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest. He knows his General doesn’t get nearly enough sleep. Knows, in part, because he’s spent countless late nights in Obi-Wan’s chambers, sitting across from him with his hands wrapped around a warm cup of caf. Filling out forms and filing reports, or listening to one of a seemingly endless number of tales about his youthful misadventures, or discussing the latest holonovel he’d recommended and then eagerly offered to lend Cody from his own collection. Sometimes, too, they sit in silence, whether it’s the quiet concentration of meditation or just each of them lost in their own thoughts and tasks. Separately but together. Anything to forget, just for a moment, the seemingly unending war that rages just on the other side of the door. </p>
<p>To be able to see him like this, peaceful in sleep, is a rare thing. One that Cody can’t help but want to savor for as long as he’ll allow himself. Even if it does start to raise dangerous thoughts of <em> after the war. </em>Of a time when the sight before him now could, just maybe, be one he gets to wake up to.</p>
<p>He brings that line of thinking to a hard stop. Besides the fact that it’s absurd, not to mention entirely unbound from reality, there’s also the matter of what just happened. Cody isn’t sure he even deserves the <em> chance </em> to beg Kenobi’s forgiveness. </p>
<p>He sighs, shaking his head as though that will put an end to the churning of his stomach. That’s not something he can afford to think about now, either. They’re still in the middle of a hostile planet, temporarily stranded without means of returning to their ship. Still in the middle of a war. And he can’t afford to let his guard down. Especially not with his General in such a vulnerable state. Still, he thinks as he unfolds the last of the thermal blankets he’d brought from the supply crate and drapes it over Obi-Wan, tucking it around his shoulders – carefully, so as not to jostle him. If this is the last time Cody ever gets to see him like this– </p>
<p>This time, when he brings his hand to Obi-Wan’s forehead, it’s to brush aside a few loose strands of red hair. Despite his efforts earlier, it seems that Kenobi’s hair is a wild thing, unwilling to be kept confined for long. Just like him. Cody’s smile feels unmistakably fond, and when he leans forward, it’s almost on instinct. There’s a certain <em> rightness </em>to it, somehow, when he presses his lips against Obi-Wan’s forehead. A sense that this is a space he fits in, as easy as if he was made to be here.</p>
<p>He doesn’t linger long. Allowing himself this one indulgence, taking advantage of his General’s lack of consciousness, no matter how innocently, already feels on the verge of breaching some kind of unspoken boundary. For a moment he’s back on Kamino, learning the lesson that had been drilled into him countless times; he was made to fight and die for this war. Nothing more, nothing less. Then he’s pulling away, watching as Kenobi’s eyelids flutter but don’t open. He’s lucky in a way, he muses, to have found something so worth fighting and dying <em> for.  </em></p>
<p>Finally, he lets his hand fall away and, with a sigh, he stands. He barely feels the spike of pain through his hip as he reaches for his armor. Right now, he still has a job to do. Already he’s calculating the best angles from which to stand guard, planning intervals for quick patrols outside of the ship, shoving his feelings down deep even as he reaches for the nearest splash of white and gold in order to start putting the pieces back together.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Cody wakes, it’s to the sound of metal scraping against metal. Before he takes the time to wonder when, exactly, he fell asleep, he’s already drawn his blaster from its holster and placed himself between his General and the door of the gunship, bracing for whatever’s about to come through it.</p>
<p>That<em> what </em>comes quickly into focus as Cody’s eyes adjust to the new intake of light. To his immense relief, the figure that steps through the door is none other than Drifter. Who only lowers his own blaster after he’s done a visual sweep of the gunship to confirm that, yes, the only beings on board are his Commander and General. Even through the haze of sleep, a spark of pride lights in the back of Cody’s consciousness. </p>
<p>“Medic?” he says, voice still rough with the remnants of sleep. He’s learned how to get up and start moving in a matter of seconds, sure, but he’s never been a morning person.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Drifter catches his meaning. He snorts and gestures over his shoulder – a cue, apparently, for the troopers on the other side to start pushing the door the rest of the way open. “Nice to see you too, Commander. No need to thank me so effusively for getting here as quickly as possible, and with an evac off-planet already arranged to boot. Oh no, don’t worry about the fact that you weren’t answering your comm. Didn’t cause me any undue anxiety at all.”</p>
<p>Cody blinks down at his bracer and the flashing light that indicates a missed attempt at comming him. He remembers silencing it the night before, and he’d intended to turn it back on but, well– </p>
<p>The events of the night come flooding back to him in vivid flashes and he starts growing warm under the helmet he’s now immensely glad he put on at some point before nodding off. That’s why his voice comes out in a harsher growl than intended when he snaps, “Shut it, <em>mir'sheb.</em><em>” </em>He shakes his head to clear the whirlwind of emotions and images sweeping unbidden to the forefront of his memory. There’s something else that needs his attention right now. What was he–?</p>
<p>“Stitch is right outside,” Drifter says, seemingly unphased by Cody’s current mood as he inclines his bucket towards where Kenobi lays, unconscious. At some point while Cody had been asleep, he must have shifted, settling himself horizontally into the pile of blankets around him. If it weren’t for the fact that he’s slept through the commotion of Drifter’s arrival and their subsequent conversation – much to Cody’s chagrin, Kenobi <em> is </em>a morning person, not to mention an infamously light sleeper – it might look as though he’s no more than catching a nap where he’s able. </p>
<p>“Get him in here,” Cody says, shifting fully into the role of Commander now that he’s properly awake. “And get ready to transport the General back to the shuttle as soon as Stitch finishes looking him over.”</p>
<p>There must be something in Cody’s tone or manner that Drifter is able to sense, because all trace of his friendly ribbing from earlier disappears and his posture goes ramrod straight when he says, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>The evac is a blur.</p>
<p>Cody hovers, ignoring the distinctly unimpressed glances Stitch shoots his way as he gives their General a once over. Despite being out cold – a symptom that Stitch relates to nothing more serious than exhaustion – Kenobi seems fine, at least as far as their medic’s prelim exam can tell. Cody is, for now, unconcerned with any details beyond the fact that his CMO deems the General safe to be moved. He knows at some point between then and when the stretcher arrives, he barks a warning at Drifter when his attention strays to the cylindrical container of nightburn still clipped to the General’s belt. After that, he takes the container himself, transferring it to his own belt, in the space next to the lightsaber that rests as a comforting weight against his hip.</p>
<p>Back aboard the <em>Negotiator, </em>Cody escorts his General to the medbay and sets them on a course back towards Coruscant right away. When Stitch insists on getting the full story from him, Cody’s retelling gets approximately as far as watching the nightburn release its pollen before bile fills his lungs. He shutters his expression, insisting Stitch get the rest of what he needs from the General himself – at least, as much as Kenobi is willing to tell him; for once, Cody won’t hold it against him if his memory becomes suddenly selective when he’s talking to their head medic. He dodges Stitch’s attempts to keep him in medbay as well, immune to the exasperated annoyance that seeps from every inch of his <em>vod, </em>and makes a tactical retreat to his own private quarters instead. Once there, he strips down, resolving to put this particular set of blacks – still stained as it is with the evidence of what he’d done in that gunship – through the incinerator at the earliest opportunity. Then, after a quick run under the sonics in his personal fresher, he sits down with a datapad and throws himself best he can into the distraction of paperwork and reports.</p>
<p>A distraction that proves to work <em>too </em>well, it seems. It feels like not nearly enough time has passed before he finds himself standing just on the other side of the door to his General’s quarters. He’d received the summons approximately half an hour ago – not in the form of a call or even a message as he’s used to, but rather an impersonal notification to his comm informing him that Kenobi had added a scheduled meeting to Cody’s calendar. The notice had come quickly enough that he’d been half-tempted to contact Stitch in medbay to ask if their General had slipped through his fingers again, as he is so often wont to do. But then he had decided that it doesn’t matter. He can rat Kenobi out to his head medic later, if need be. First, there’s a conversation they need to have, just the two of them. And it’s one that Cody would rather not delay any longer than necessary. </p>
<p>That doesn’t mean he’s not still tempted to turn tail and <em> run </em> as he stands in front of the closed door to Kenobi’s quarters, just as he’s done so many times before. It’s not really an option, he knows. Undoubtedly, his General is already aware that he’s here. <em> Jedi. </em> But <em> Force </em>– this is not something he could ever be ready for.</p>
<p>He punches in the code to open the door, fingers moving automatically. It closes again behind him after he steps through, helmet under his arm as he stands at attention. Obi-Wan is standing near the center of the room, and that’s just one more unusual detail about this whole thing. Cody’s not sure he’s <em> ever </em>entered his General’s quarters to find him looking so on edge like this, with his lower lip between his teeth and his fingers tapping noiselessly against the top of his desk.</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me, sir?”</p>
<p>“At ease, Commander,” Kenobi says, offering Cody a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. </p>
<p>Cody sets his helmet down on the nearest flat surface, which happens to be one of the comfortable armchairs added specially to Kenobi’s accommodations – he knows this because he was at least partially responsible for their acquisition. He can’t be bothered to feel concern in the slightest that his bucket landed upside-down; right now he has bigger concerns than proper armor care.</p>
<p>“I believe I’m to understand that you’re responsible for once again keeping this safe for me,” Kenobi says, patting the lightsaber clipped at his belt. Cody had handed it off to Stitch for safekeeping before he’d left Medbay, not wanting his General to wake up without it nearby. “And, it seems, for keeping <em> me </em>safe. I believe I owe you my gratitude.”</p>
<p>“No, I– You don’t owe me anything, sir.” Cody stops. Takes a deep breath. “Permission to speak freely?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s mouth closes again, and this time his smile is undeniably tight as well as humorless. “Cody, please. The formality really isn’t necessary. And you’re <em> well </em> aware I always welcome your open and honest thoughts. Actually, I think I’ve made it abundantly clear that you are always welcome – and in fact <em> encouraged – </em>to speak your mind with me.”</p>
<p>Cody nods, but the reassurance does little to put him at ease. He swallows down the hard lump in his throat that wants so desperately to block the words he’s about to say.</p>
<p>“Sir, I– I understand if you wish to put in a request for my transfer. In fact, I’ve already drawn up the forms; all you need to do is say the word,” Cody says all at once, forcing himself through the syllables like ripping off a bacta patch. Even still, a muscle in his jaw tightens with the effort it takes not to grimace at his own suggestion. The catch of Obi-Wan’s breath is audible in the space between them. Cody can’t quite meet his eyes. “However, if you’ll hear me out, sir, I would ask to present a case for why you should keep me on. I–”</p>
<p><em> “Cody!” </em> The name punches out of him like a laugh, but one turned sour. He’s got one fist twisted around the sleeve of his tunic, and the other hand is raised in a request for silence. Cody’s posture goes impossibly more rigid. “I– Apologies, it’s just–” He shakes his head. “My dear, I believe that should be <em> my </em>line.”</p>
<p>Cody flounders for a moment, mouth opening and closing once before he manages to come up with, “I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Kenobi looks like he’s been set equally off-balance. For what reason, Cody can’t possibly fathom. He’s not sure he’s ever seen <em> the Negotiator </em> himself so seemingly at a loss for words. He clears his throat, hand unfurling from his sleeve just to rub at his elbow instead. His voice is quiet when he says, “Well, honestly I– I rather thought you would be the one asking <em> me </em>for a transfer.” </p>
<p>“Never,” Cody snaps, far too quickly. He clamps his mouth shut again immediately, hoping his complexion hides any visible evidence of the heat that rises over the back of his neck and seeps into his cheeks.</p>
<p>Kenobi blinks up at him. “Perhaps we should make ourselves more comfortable? It seems as though there’s a discussion to be had.” </p>
<p>“Negative, sir,” Cody says. As if they’re discussing battle strategy or resource distribution and not– His hands clench at his sides and he forces himself to hold his General’s eyes. “With respect, there’s nothing to discuss.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks like he’s been struck, and Cody’s stomach churns up a fresh wave of guilt. It bubbles up until his skin itches with it, but he forces his hands to hold steady.</p>
<p>“I– Perhaps you’re right.” Obi-Wan’s sigh is weighted. He brings both hands up to rub at the space under his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Cody’s not sure he’s ever seen him look so tired as he does when his hands fall away. “I am, on paper at least, your superior, and there are no excuses for my actions. I– Cody, please believe me. I am <em> so </em> sorry for whatever discomfort I’ve caused you. I don’t know how to even <em> begin </em>asking your forgiveness, not that I deserve it.”</p>
<p>Cody freezes. Blinks. <em> What?  </em></p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan huffs a noise of frustration, holding Cody’s gaze steady. The line of his mouth is twisted into a tight, bitter shape. “You should <em> never </em>have been put in that situation,” he continues. The breath he sucks in is haggard; it sounds far too close to the way he had been breathing under the influence of the nightburn. “Given the situation, my judgement was… impaired.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware,” Cody interrupts, snappish. He feels immediately bad for raising his voice, but the reminder – coming from his General himself, no less – hits just a bit too close to the anxieties that have been whirling in a tempest beneath his skin since they had first returned to the ship. Still, the floodgates have been opened, and he can’t stop the biting retort that follows. “When Stitch looked you over, did he mention memory impairment? Because the way I remember it, you were in a vulnerable position and I–” Cody’s throat closes, choking around the words, but he swallows and forces them out. “I <em> took advantage </em>of that.”</p>
<p>He swears softly, not even caring about the lapse of professionalism in front of his General. He’s too busy pressing the palms of both hands against the burning that pricks behind his eyes, trying to tamp it out before it can spill over. His breath is starting to turn wet, and he hates the feeling of it. Steeling himself, he waits until he’s almost certain he can keep his composure again to drag his hands down his face and blink his eyes open.</p>
<p>The last thing he’s expecting is to find his wrists caught in warm hands as they fall away from his face. “Cody,” his <em> jetii </em> says, voice soft. That silver tongue always makes his name sound so <em> karking </em>soft. His grip is firm but loose – not constraining, just holding. Cody could break it easily if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to. “Please look at me.”</p>
<p>He’s not expecting the nervous remorse that makes up Obi-Wan’s expression. It radiates from him in waves, even as he smiles through it. He rubs at his beard with one hand, the way he always does when he’s lost in concentration. </p>
<p>“If I understand the situation correctly–” he says slowly, as if he’s still contemplating what to say even as he speaks, “–and please, correct me if I don’t – you fear that, er… <em> aiding </em> me the way you did when we were in that gunship was a selfish act on your part.” </p>
<p>Cody still doesn’t pull away, but he ducks his head. If Obi-Wan was looking for some kind of confirmation, that’s apparently all he needs. Cody can feel those sharp, nearly-clear blue eyes boring into him even without looking. Not that he’s able to avert his gaze for long. Not with the way Obi-Wan’s fingers graze his cheek, directing him to meet his eyes once more with the barest pressure. His smile tries to reassure, but Cody can see the nervous energy behind it in the way Obi-Wan bites at the inside of his lower lip. </p>
<p>“My dear Commander,” he continues, shaking his head as if he can knock his thoughts straight the same way. “Please believe me when I tell you that you did nothing I didn’t want. Nothing I wouldn’t still have wanted – or indeed asked for – under more… <em> opportune </em> circumstances.” That oh-so-attractive dark blush returns to his cheekbones all at once, and with a vengeance. “In fact, I was rather under the impression that I had led you to feel obligated to do something <em> you </em> didn’t want for <em> my </em> sake.”</p>
<p>Cody can only imagine his own expression right now. His heart drums almost painfully against his ribs, hard enough that it feels like it might burst out through his slack jaw or searching eyes. The light touch of Obi-Wan’s fingers still rests against the side of his face, thumb tracing a curve against his cheek, beneath his eye. Obi-Wan’s face is so close to his own.  He isn’t certain his lungs remember how to expand and contract. </p>
<p>It takes barely a few moments for Obi-Wan’s hand to still against his skin, even going so far as to start pulling away as a hard crease forms between his brows. “Ah, but perhaps my feelings have clouded my judgement. Please, if If I’ve misread all of this–”</p>
<p>“Feelings?” Cody repeats intelligently, the word catching in his throat. He reaches out to catch Obi-Wan’s hand in his own before he can pull it completely away. “I mean, <em> no. </em> No, I don’t think you have.” His eyes flicker down to follow the movement of Obi-Wan’s tongue darting out to swipe over his lips and then stay there. Cody’s mouth is working separately from his brain when he blurts, “Can I kiss you?” And, oh. Now he’s <em> certain </em> Obi-Wan can see the way the blood has rushed to his face. Can probably <em> feel </em>it, too, based on how close they are.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughs and, for just a moment, Cody’s heart stutters dangerously. But that brighter than sunshine smile stretches across his face when head inclines ever-so-slightly closer to Cody’s – close enough that their foreheads are almost touching. His hand breaks free of Cody’s grip just to return to its proper place against his cheek.</p>
<p>“I would much prefer to have done that part of all this <em> first,” </em>he says. His tone is light with amusement and Cody feels a bit dizzy with it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear a yes,” he mumbles. He’s well aware that he sounds petulant, but he can’t be bothered to care.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s breath hitches on the single word.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes.”  </em>
</p>
<p>That’s all Cody needs. He grips Obi-Wan’s hips with both hands, pulling him close as he pushes forward, all but crushing their mouths together. Obi-Wan laughs, bright and beautiful, the sound of it leaping straight through Cody’s heart as he brings his other hand up to cup both sides of Cody’s face. His touch is warm and his hands are soft – much softer than Cody’s own, thanks to the absence of blaster-shaped calluses – and Cody doesn’t think his heart has ever felt so close to bursting as it does in this moment. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan shifts, at the same time guiding Cody with a gentle touch so that their mouths slot together more easily. Even as he does, he presses impossibly closer, and Cody’s brain immediately loses all capacity for coherent thought. His hands, one by one, slip away from Obi-Wan’s hips and around his back instead without ever losing contact, locking together behind him to hold him in place. It’s only when Cody hears a low, nasally moan and realizes, belatedly, that <em> he </em>was the one who made it, that he finally pulls back. Obi-Wan is biting down on his laughter, and Cody quickly buries his face in his shoulder to hide his embarrassment. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan brushes a hand through Cody’s short-cropped hair and then moves them both lower to rub soothing circles into his back. Cody lets himself sink into the touch, into the warmth of Obi-Wan’s embrace. It’s a healthy heat now, nothing like the searing burn of his skin from the gunship, and Cody can’t help but feel like he could stay here, just like this, forever. He turns to press a kiss into the side of Obi-Wan’s neck, just above the line of his collar, and relishes in the shudder it earns him.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid we’re not done talking about this, my dear.” Obi-Wan says quietly, punctuating the statement with a nuzzle against Cody’s hair. </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Cody grunts into the dip of his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You are no doubt aware that this is… an <em> ill-advised </em>idea at best.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mhmm.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“For <em> many </em>reasons, not the least of which is the discrepancy between our ranks–” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Obi-Wan.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Cody lifts his head to level a glare at the man who, despite his protests, has shown no indication of removing his arms from where they’re wrapped around Cody’s back. From where they’re pressed together, Cody can feel the way Obi-Wan starts at the sound of his name and, oh, Cody thinks he could very quickly get used to the weight of it on his tongue. Especially if it makes Obi-Wan look at him like <em> that.  </em></p>
<p>“First,” he says. “As Marshal Commander, the difference in rank between us is nearly negligible. Second, stop thinking. Just… Let me enjoy this.”</p>
<p>He brings one hand up, untangling it from the arms that are still firmly wrapped around him to rest it on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, holding him in place as he leans in to capture his lips once more. Obi-Wan hums an unmistakably happy sound that resonates through him, and Cody finds himself smiling when he pulls away. </p>
<p>“Yes, alright. Later, then,” Obi-Wan says. The curve of his mouth turns mischievous, following the example set by the glint in his eye. It’s a dangerous combination that Cody is well familiar with. One that precedes such events as, say, ramming a gunship into the side of a cliff in order to escape the local fauna. His voice is honey-sweet when he continues. “Besides. At the moment, I believe I am in your debt.”</p>
<p>Cody’s brow furrows, head tilting to one side. “I don’t–” he starts, but doesn’t get a chance to finish. </p>
<p>“After you helped me out of my, ah, <em> predicament </em> earlier, I fear I was in no state to reciprocate.” Obi-Wan presses their foreheads together, and Cody doesn’t know if the shiver that trills up his spine is caused by that simple act or the way Obi-Wan’s voice goes low and heady when he says, “My dear, I promise you I am normally a <em> much </em> more generous bed partner. If you’ll give me the chance, I’d <em> very </em> much like to prove it.”</p>
<p>Cody thinks he gets his enthusiastic agreement across perfectly without saying a single word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>